The Story Of How I Met You
by KupCate
Summary: The Time I Met You...I Fell In Love With You...
1. When I First Saw Your Face

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight**

 **Rena: Wind Sneeker**

 **Ciel: DreadLord**

Today At March 18,2000 Eve Moved To A Town Called Ruben I Remember the time when she met this boy but She Forgot His name, Well she did remember he had Red hair and Eyes are as red as a ruby And He Had The brightest Smile, They Always had Fun and they always go to the park and play Tag or hide and seek Eve Loved Him And When that day came she had to move and So Eve called over him to the park where they always played And he had tears going down his eyes But Cover his tears and whispered to Eves ear and said " **I Will Wait Till You Come Back And When You Do I Promise I Will Marry You"** Eve Began To Blush but then He Gave Eve A Heart Shaped Necklace and there was a missing piece and the other piece was On his hand " **I'm going to keep this piece So I can remember You ok " *** He Smiled* Eve Nodded. Eve Went home and got in the car and said good bye to His mother and waved at Him who was Smiling and A Little tears falling...(Back To March 18,2003) I Started to unpack my Stuff inside theses boxes and Carried them to my Apartment When I Was done I ran out to my balcony and Took a nice fresh air I went back inside and I opened one of my boxes and I saw a jewelry box She opened it She Looked through and saw the necklace that he gave her and she remembered the promise and said " **I wonder if he still remembers our promise?"** She Got really tired from unpacking and Moving her stuff to her apartment, She has to get her uniform ready for her new school Too She did all the things she did and went to sleep.

She Woke Up and changed to her school Uniform She ate breakfast and Got her book bag and went to school While she was Walking she was reading a book And She got to class and went to her 1st period When she enter there was a boy who had blue and white hair and a girl that has Green hair Then she saw a boy that looked like her childhood friend Then the teacher said " **Eve u can sit in that empty seat behind Elsword"** I nodded I Started to walk and look at his face But he was not facing at me and I sat down The boy and the girl walked up to me and said " **Hi my name is Rena and this is Ciel"** Then I said "My Name is Eve Nice to meet you' *I Smiled* We became friends easily Then it was lunchtime I went and walked to where Rena and Ciel was sitting at they were sitting in front of the soccer field I saw The guy that sit In Front me I kinda forgot his name but i remember a few minutes. I Saw Elsword passing the ball and dodging all the players he was really fast and made it to the goal He Smiled and his team cheered I looked at his smile and it reminded me of the guy I met When I was small, While I Was Daydreaming I Heard Rena And Ciel calling my name then I Saw the ball it my face It hurted It Left a Red Mark So I covered my face So the Pain and the Red mark Wont Be Seen And It Wont Hurt Elsword came running Towards me and said " **Im really sorry are you alright"** I said " **Im ok No need to... worry"** *I smiled* It became all fuzzy and I fainted Rena and Ciel were saying my name over and over again... Awhile later I woke up and I was at the nurses office And saw Elsword " **Im really sorry...What was your name again" I said "My name's Eve"** I smiled at him So I can show I am ok He began to blush and he said " **Im glad your alright and school is over just to tell you so u should go home now"** I got shocked and I Ran Out With my book bag But he called out my name " **Eve you want to walk home together?** " I Said Sure So We walked.

They Both Walked home Together and started to know alot about each other then Elsword said this " **You kinda remind me of this girl I Played with when I Was Small"** I wonder if he was talking about me or another girl that he knows Then we stopped at my house and he waved good bye and I waved back at him I Got inside my house And I remembered I had to go see my mothers graveyard, So I got all dressed and went there with A Sakura tree Branch that was really small And had alot of Sakura Leafs I talked to my mother and Told her about my first day of school and made 2 friends name Ciel and rena And this 1 boy that looks like my childhood friend his name was Elsword I can Tell my mother is Happy I made friends in school. The Sun started to Set And I walked home I Took a Nice bath And went to my balcony And drinked milk Then I Saw the jewelry box that my mother gave my and I opened it and the first thing I saw was the Other half of the Heart shaped Necklace that he gaved her She admired it for a few minutes and went to Bed...

Thank You For Reading My First Fanfiction Im Making The next chapter It Will Come Soon

Keep Reading My Fanfiction Thank You ^-^


	2. Rain Is Nothing Even Dark

I Heard The birds chirping and tweeting And I looked at the clock and I had a lot of time to make my Bento, I went to my Fridge and I Made a Cute Bento With Scramble eggs that is a shape of a pikachu After I was done making my bento I putted it in my bookbag and I went to get dressed, *Phone rings and I picked it up*

?:Hello Eve Is That You?

Eve: Yes My Name Is Eve Who are you?

?: Oh it is thank god I though I got the wrong number Its Me Rena

Eve: Oh it is wow hi And how did u know my number?

Rena: Oh I Looked at the phone book and saw someone name eve and I though its you

Eve: Well rena why did u call me?

Rena: Well I wanted to invite you to go to the beach with us Me, Ciel And Elsword And with some other people, Want To join?

Eve: Sure I will join you guys when is it?

Rena: Its at Saturday So Its at March 36 See you there And I forgot tommorow were gonna get swimsuits bai

Eve: Oh ok Bai

*Ends Call* Going to the beach huh? I cant wait Now Lets go check the time *Looks at Time* Shoot Im about to be late *Gets dress and walks out* While I was walking I saw elsword looking at a box and I came towards him and I saw 2 Puppy's Licking his finger "Elsword what you doing?" Elsword looked at me and didn't know I was there and So he got surprised He Told meh "Well Im just looking at them Their really cute *He Smiled*" I Blushed then I Told him were gonna get Late for school so we started running good thing we made it in time I Saw Ciel and Rena Looking at me with smirks on their faces I Blushed but I Covered it up and went to my seat. Our Class Started But the day went pretty fast Everything was just normal as always I then went to sleep and woke up and brought some money to get my swimsuit I went out and after school I walked with Rena to the swimsuit shop,Rena found a green and white Pushup swimsuit I found a Swimsuit and My swimsuits was a pink and white cutout swimsuit,After we were done we went to get Icecream and we talked about like A lot of things Rena dropped me off to my house and I said bye to her and she waved at me. Right when I got to my house I Was looking at my swimsuit but I stop and I went to pack up All my stuff I brought all The stuffed I need that would be Sunscreen and a towel with a pair of sunglasses. I Went To bed...A Few day (I Passes thursday cause I Didnt know what to do on that day) It was friday and tommorow was the day we got to the beach I looked through my stuff and check if everything is there It was 6:50 pm So I had to take a shower I Went to the bath and when I Was bathing I was thinking of the boy my childhood friend I Really missed him I am worried that he forgot the promise, I Went to bed And Thinked about things and what were gonna be doing...*Closes eyes and fell asleep*... The Next day I Brought all my stuff that I packed last night and I Brought my important Item and it is my heart shaped necklace.I went to the place we Needed to meet up and I saw them they were in a car that Ciel Rented For today I got to the car Rena was sitting up front cause she wanted to control the music they forced me to sit next to Elsword But he was looking at the window...*We Went* We opened all our windows and the air was fresh I Am So excited To go there...

I Had to pause here Cause the exciting part is about to start in the next chapter I Hope you guys will love The Next Chapter

Im Really glad Your reading it very far But the last chapter is chapter 3 I'm planning on making another Fanfiction (Still planning it out)


	3. Its Love Or Is It Saddness(Last Chapter)

We Got To The Beach And The first thing I saw was the Breeze of the ocean and a lot of people Playing in the water, I got out of the truck but then Rena started Tugging me to go change in my Swimsuit I Sigh And I followed her I Got in my swimsuit when I got out I saw Elsword Blushing and Rena smirking at me, Ciel was just Chilling and not even swimming I Was Playing with Rena and Elsword And after the Water we went smashing the watermelon It was fun After all the games I told them to wait for me cause I wanted to the sun going down.

I got up on the highest peeks and the saw the beautiful Look of the ocean and sun together then I heard a footstep coming...

?: Hey there is a cute girl here

? 2: Yeah there is

Eve: Who are U

? both: U dont need to know Well I wanna ask you this wanna hangout with us

Eve: Sorry I dont have time for that

?: Hey come on it will be lots of fun *Holds on to eves arm*

*Eve slapped the guy and the guy letted go*

?: Why did u touch me huh *Hold on to eve arm*

Eve: ...

?: Oh you wont speak ok then

_While at the car_

Rena: Where is eve?

Ciel; She said she went to see the sunset

Rena: Well She has to hurry

Elsword; Let me go check on her

*Elsword ran to check on eve*

_Back to Peek_

Eve:Let go of me

?: Heehee Ur a fun one

*Eve slapped the guy harder*

*Elsword saw eve and a guy he didnt know holding on to her close to the cliffw*

?: Shoot *Lets go of eve and they both ran*

*Eve fell into the water but right when she was about to fell elsword saw Eve Necklace the other half of the piece of the heart he has*

*Elsword came into the water and saved eve And was holding her like a princess and talked to her*

Elsword: Are you the girl That I Promise to marry?

Eve: Wait so your my childhood friend cause he promise the same thing?

Elsword: I Bet I Am I kept the promise I made you

Eve: Im so glad you You remember *they both smiled*

*They Both Kissed*

_A Few Years later they had kids and stayed happy_


End file.
